


Our Rings

by Mimsys



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Hurt, Loss, M/M, Oneshot, Rings, Wedding Rings, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Harkness keeps the Doctor's hand after all these years is to see that silver ring on those still twitching fingers, the plain ring that perfectly matches the one on Jack's own hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood, or any associated characters or locations.

Captain Jack Harkness doesn't die, and he also doesn't sleep. He spends his long nights alone at Torchwood 3, murmuring soft reassurances to the elegant hand suspended in its strange tank of alien metals. The fingers are long and uncalloused, smooth and fresh from regeneration. A simple silver band glints from the ring finger, a duplicate of the ring that adorns Jack's own hand. He rests his palm against the tinted glass, wishing he could reach through it and touch the Doctor's severed hand. "One day, this will glow again," he vowed, "And the Doctor and I will go hand and hand."


End file.
